Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, a recording medium storing an image processing program, and an image forming apparatus.
Background Art
It is known that jaggies (step-like jagged portions) are generated at an edge portion of an image when image data subjected to pseudo halftone processing in an image processor is output from an image forming device such as a printer. There is a proposed technology to improve such jaggies generated at the edge portion to improve image quality.